


All the good guys

by Viviena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viviena/pseuds/Viviena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New freaky creatures showed up in Beacon Hills and infected Stiles with something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the good guys

**Author's Note:**

> That was unexpected plot that just came to my mind. Not sure if it will be continued or not.  
> And also it's my first fic in English and it's not my mother tongue, sorry for any mistakes ^^;

“You know what always bugs me in all those zombie movies?”

“Stiles” 

“There always must be this one guy that got bitten and hides it from his friends. And then of course he turns in the most crucial moment and attacks them from behind. And I’m thinking every time, why won’t he just be honest to himself? He’s as good as dead, nothing will change, just have enough courage to end it before you become a threat to your mates!”

Derek listens carefully without trying to stop him, but Stiles seams to barely notice him anyways just like he’s thinking out loud. 

“But it doesn’t seam that easy when you look from the other side, you know. You suddenly start loving whole world even how there are no free parking lots if you’re late to school, or how in Starbucks they put sugar in your coffee when you asked them not to, even Mr. Harris, ok maybe not that sadistic sicko but you got the point. Really desperately want to live” Stiles makes a sip from a bottle, but he’s not drunk, Derek can sense it. Even his heartbeat is almost normal. He makes a step closer and Stiles gives him a sharp warning look. Despite the impression he gives of, he is very aware about Hale on this rooftop. Derek stands still, not to provoke him into any foolish actions. His own heart skips a beat, but Stiles’ attention is back to the stars. 

“So I was saying. Ah, yeah. But what the coolest guys in zombie-movies do? They also tend to get a bite. Somehow it’s either some scumbag or a really nice guy. Or rather that scumbag will change and bite the coolest guy. To the point! The cool guy will not lie to himself, he knows he’s gonna die so he will make sure to go with honor and take as many creeps as he can with him. Ka-boom!” Stiles raises both his arms like the team he was cheering just won everything and stares delightedly into space. Then he turns and looks like he finally made up his mind. “I’m not a hero, but I can end up as one”

And this time Derek shivers and makes slow but steady steps approaching him with no intention to stop before Stiles is safe in his arms. He ignores another warning look and slows a bit only when Stiles stands up from a baluster balancing on the very edge of the roof. 

“Stiles, please” Derek is so god damned scared, that he’s not even trying to hide it, stretching out his hand. “We will work this out. It will be okay” 

It’s kind of funny how he’s always stoic one is now all shaken up and Stiles on the contrary calm and composed. 

“It’s not. I did my homework and believe me I searched hard. No spells, no rituals or poisons or whatever wolfy things you can do. Not even alpha wolfy things, yeah. And let’s admit I’m the best researcher in this team”

“Not everything can be found in Google!” Derek almost growls. 

“Duh, I know that, Derek. I asked all of them: Deaton, Peter even Mr. Argent. There is no cure to it!” Stiles blurts, and that’s the first time he shows any sign of emotions from the start of this conversation. Somehow it gives Derek a tiny bit of hope that boy still has not gave up. But also leaves him with no arguments, whatever comes to his mind Stiles has already checked like long ago. He was not boasting, Stilinsky was indeed a mastermind in their pack. 

“We can ask THEM!” it’s the only thing Derek comes up with and for one long second he thinks it’s a brilliant idea. But then Stiles looks at him almost with a smile and Hale understands what a bullshit he just said. Like they will tell. Like anything can make them. 

“I’m sorry” Stiles spreads his arms, like he’s about to fly and steps back. 

“NO!” Derek makes inhuman leap, so fast and long that no eye or a camera can even catch it. But he is like nanoseconds late. Werewolf claws clench centimeter away from Stiles’ hoodie. “NO! I need you!!!” He almost jumps after, notices Stiles articulate something but can’t understand or believe what. And then before teen’s body hits the ground with unbearable crack, there is no body falling down anymore. Hissing shadows, hiding on the walls, dart across the air, wrap around Stiles and vanish from a sight. 

Derek howls in furry, ruins a brick wall breaking his own bones so the physical pain will cover for the throbbing inside. 

But crouching on the brink of the roof healing he still feels somehow a bit relieved. Stiles may be as good as dead, but he is not dead. Not yet. In those zombie-movies, main character sometimes finds a cure. Not all the good guys have to die.


End file.
